


Waiting

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cute, M/M, baby scorp, based on a tumblr ask, being adorable and brilliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Scorpius is a brilliant baby and knows when his father is on his way home, but when Harry is late, how will Scorpius react?





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/gifts).



Draco always knew Scorpius was brilliant. From the moment he’d been born Scorpius had always been more brilliant than any other child, so naturally, when at just a six months old Scorpius would escape his playpen or his father’s arms and plant himself in front of the door at exactly five-thirty, Draco knew there had to be a reason.   
When it first happened, Draco hadn’t even realized what he was doing, he had simply followed his son to the spot by the front door and watched him, waiting. Scorpius pointed excitedly at the door and giggled. Draco smiled, he heard the door unlock, and bent down to pick Scorpius up off the ground with a smile just as Harry came through the door.   
“Well hi there kiddo,” Harry said with a smile, kissing the top of his son’s forehead. Scorpius giggled excitedly holding out his arms for Harry. Harry grinned, taking his son from his husband, and gave Draco a soft kiss on the lips. “Good day then?” he asked.   
Draco merely shrugged, “It was normal,” he admitted. For a few brief months after Draco had gotten pregnant, he had tried to work, he had been a cursebreaker for years, but Harry had been quite insistent that he should take some time off, and after much debate on the subject Draco had ultimately agreed. The goblins had been perturbed by Draco’s decision but had ultimately allowed it. Only, after Scorpius was born, Draco realized, he really didn’t miss work the way he had previously thought. Raising their son was far more important and a better use of his time, and as Harry had pointed out to him, it wasn’t as though they needed the money. So Draco had become a stay-at-home parent, and Harry had been elevated to Head Auror. It was far less dangerous and required far less time in the field which had made Draco less worried about his husband over all. It also meant that Harry rarely had late nights like he had when he was a regular Auror and he never went on trips in which he was gone for weeks or even months at a time. His schedule was rather normal, and as such, it was exceedingly predictable.   
The next day, right on schedule, Scorpius insisted that Draco put him on the ground, rather than holding him on his hip to make them dinner, and crawled towards the front door. Draco merely watched him as he sat on his bum on the ground and stared at the door, waiting. Draco eyed his wristwatch, a gift given to him by Harry on their second anniversary. Sure enough it was five-thirty, and sure enough less than a few moments later, Harry walked through the door. Draco smirked. He had always known Scorpius was brilliant but this was another level.   
The next day it happened again, and for several days after, before he finally mentioned it to Harry.   
“Our son is brilliant,” Draco exclaimed one day just before bedtime.   
“Oh?” Harry asked. Pulling off his trousers and t-shirt. “I mean, not that this is news to me, but what specifically did you mean?”   
“He knows when you’re coming home,” Draco said, pulling off his shirt, and pulling on his nightshirt.   
Harry eyed him. “How do you mean?”   
“His internal clock is impeccable. No matter where we are, Scorpius will crawl towards the door and plop down on the floor and wait for you.”  
Harry looked impressed. “When did this start?” he pulled down his end of the duvet and climbed into bed.   
“A few weeks ago,” Draco replied. “I’m rather afraid to leave the house after five for fear he’ll try and climb down and find a door and wait.”   
“That’s so precious,” Harry said with a smile.   
“That’s our boy,” Draco replied, climbing into bed himself.   
“He takes after you, clearly,” Harry remarked, leaning over to kiss his husband. “You always were the smart one.”   
“You just wanna get me up the duff again,” Draco teased.   
“Is it working?” Harry asked, climbing over him. He stared down into Draco’s brilliant grey eyes.   
“I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed to it, I rather loved being pregnant, and Scorpius _is_ amazing.”   
Harry grinned kissing his lips softly and turned out the light. 

The moment he realized his son and his husband would be waiting by the front door for him, Harry determined he refused to let them wait a moment longer than necessary. Which was why, when inevitably, two weeks later, Harry found himself being pulled into a meeting with the Minister at the last moment, Harry was furious. 

“’Mione please tell me this is something that can wait,” Harry groaned, taking a seat in front of Hermione’s impressive oak wood desk.  
“I’m afraid it can’t,” Hermione said as she closed the door to her office and took a seat. She looked grim, it was a look that had never boded well on a Minister before and boded less well on Hermione. She sighed. “Harry I’m afraid one of your Auror’s has gone missing.”   
Harry eyed her, “And why am I hearing about it from you?”   
“It’s Ron,” she said.   
Harry shook his head, “He’s not even…”   
“Blaise called a few days ago to tell me Ron hadn’t been home in a few days. He called George, who said that he hadn’t been into the shop either.”   
“But…”   
“He’s been running an undercover mission from inside the joke shop,” Hermione continued. “We didn’t tell you because the less people that knew about it the less likely it was for something to go wrong.”   
“What?”   
“George contacted us a few months ago about some questionable product ideas that people were trying to sell him, he was wanting to expand the business and so naturally he was looking at other products made by other pranksters, only a lot of the stuff was a lot darker than what he sells, so he contacted us about looking into it. Ron was pretty sure he was on the verge of uncovering something really big when he went missing.”   
“I can put my best team on it,”   
“No, we need things to remain small. We’re worried there might be a mole within the Ministry, particularly within the DMLE.”   
“But that’s impossible,” Harry argued. “My team is the best we’ve ever had, I’d trust them with my life.”   
“Be that as it may, no one knew that Ron wasn’t still an Auror, but this morning we received this,” Hermione passed a piece of paper across the desk. Harry picked it up and read over the note:   
_We know he’s still working for you. If you ever want to see him again you’ll do exactly as we say. Orders to follow._  
Harry eyed the note then, looked up at Hermione.   
“Has there been any follow-up?” She shook her head.  
“Blaise is beside himself, and I didn’t know what else to do.”   
“You were right to call me in,” Harry said. He just hoped Draco and Scorpius would understand. 

*

Draco didn’t like to panic as a general rule. He had been with Harry now for the better part of a decade, and he was more than accustomed to his odd hours, due to his job. But when it had become six thirty and there was still no trace of him, Draco had begun to worry. Scorpius had sat by the front door for the better part of the last hour; Draco had tried to move him but Scorpius had thrown a tantrum. Eventually, Scorpius had crawled away from the door of his own accord. Draco sighed picking him up. “I’m sure he’s just caught up. He’ll be home soon,” he said.   
Scorpius looked at him sadly and buried his face in Draco’s shoulder.   
The next day when Harry still hadn’t returned, Draco was starting to feel worried. And opted to fire called Hermione shortly before lunchtime.   
“Please tell me my husband is at the office,” Draco said.   
“He didn’t talk to you?” Hermione asked.   
“Why would he have?”   
“Do you have a free minute to come into the office? The line isn’t secure.”   
“Oh, sure I’ll just call up my mother in Bermuda and ask her to watch Scorpius for a sec while I pop into the Ministry,” Draco snapped.   
“You’re a little tetchy,” Hermione replied. “You’re not pregnant again are you?”   
“Tell Harry if he doesn’t get his arse back home soon he’s going to have hell to pay!” Draco snapped.   
“I’m sorry,” she said. “He’s very busy at the moment.” Draco sighed. He trusted Hermione, despite himself. It had been a long road between them, fraught with a lot of doubt, but eventually, they had come to a good relationship in which they both trusted each other. Still, Draco could tell when the witch was keeping something from him.   
“Well, you tell him that his husband and son are waiting for him.”   
“I will,” Hermione replied. “And Draco?” she said.   
Draco eyed her. “You know Harry loves you right?”   
“Of course I do,” Draco ended the fire call before she could continue. He didn’t like where it seemed the call might be going from there. He couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to Harry. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and made lunch for himself and Scorpius and tried desperately not to let his mind run away with him.   
That was the trouble with not working. He had nothing but time to think, and think, and think. By the time it was time for Scorpius’s nap, Draco’s mind had run circles trying to decode everything from his conversation with Hermione. There was something there, he knew it. Something she couldn’t say but was desperately trying to imply. _The line isn’t secure, he’s very busy at the moment. You know Harry loves you._ Draco pondered this for a brief moment. _Something_ _is_ _wrong_ , he thought. The Minister’s floo was the safest in the Wizarding World, surely Hermione would have felt safe to reveal…  
Draco’s floo roared to life in the dining room, Draco all but ran out of the bedroom towards the source of the noise and found Blaise standing in his kitchen.   
“Blaise?” Draco asked. He looked terrible, as though he hadn’t slept in ages. His eyes were red and puffy as though he had been crying a good majority of the time as well. Blaise sniffed.  
“He’s gone,” he yelled, tears streaming down his face.  
“What? Who’s gone?”   
“R-Ron,” Blaise sobbed. Draco gasped, suddenly everything made sense. Ron had gone missing, and Harry had gone off to find him. Draco sighed and walked Blaise over to the couch to sit down. “I haven’t seen him in days,” he sniffed. “I…I… called the M-ministry!”   
“I know,” Draco said.   
“You do?”   
“Harry hasn’t been home since the day before yesterday,” Draco replied.   
“He what? Why didn’t you…”   
“Look, I spoke with the Minister, she couldn’t tell me much, but I trust that if there was something we ought to know she would have told us.”   
Blaise sighed, laying his head on Draco’s shoulder. “What were we thinking, marrying Gryffindor’s who just run headfirst into danger?”   
Draco laughed. “No kidding, I’m pregnant again.”   
“You are?” Blaise asked, excitedly.   
“Yup,” Draco laughed. “I know all the symptoms by heart by now. Plus I cast a spell to check.”   
Blaise sighed. “Potter must have some magic spunk… I’ve been trying to get Ron pregnant for years. We’ve tried every potion and pure blood ritual, and blood magic we could think of.”  
Draco laughed, “I don’t think we’ve ever tried more than just having sex. Actually, I didn’t even know I could get pregnant until I went to the healer and they told me I was.”  
Blaise sighed, “You two have always been very lucky.”   
“Considering we spent so long hating each other frankly it’s lucky we’ve stayed together as long as we have.”   
“You never really hated him and you know it,” Blaise replied.   
“Piss off,” Draco said, laughing despite himself. “Ron will get pregnant, Sometimes it just isn’t the right time.”   
“I thought for sure when he left the DMLE that it would happen, all that stress off his back,” he shook his head. “Now I don’t know what to think.”   
Draco sighed, he had a sneaking suspicion that Ron hadn’t actually stopped working for the DMLE after all, but he knew better than to say as much. He didn’t want to worry his best friend any more than he already was. “You can stay here for a while,” Draco said. “It’ll be nice to have some company. I’m sure Harry and Ron will show up any time now.” Blaise nodded. 

  
Three weeks later, on a rainy Sunday afternoon, Harry returned home, Blaise had been sleeping on their couch the majority of that time and had only just gone home earlier that morning. Draco’s eyes widened when the front door opened and he saw his husband standing there, looking a little worse for wear but himself all the same. Harry smiled, “Sorry I’m a little late,” he said. Draco wanted to be furious, but he couldn’t. Running across the living room, he leaped into Harry’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissed him hard on the lips. For a long moment, they just stayed like that, kissing and holding on to one another. Silently reveling in their love, when a loud cry from Scorpius’s bedroom rang out.

Draco laughed. “Guess he knows his daddy’s home doesn’t he?”   
Harry smiled, placing Draco gently on the ground and the two made their way into Scorpius’s bedroom. Harry picked him up and held his son close to his chest. “I’m so sorry kiddo,” he said. “I promise it will never happen again,” he said looking more at Draco then.   
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Harry,” Draco replied.   
“I mean it. I’ve already given Hermione my two weeks, and Ron’s done the same. It’s not as if we’ve ever needed the money.”  
“Yes but you always did it because you like helping people.”   
“Being there for you two is more important to me than anything else,” Harry replied. Draco did his best to hold back tears.   
“Three,” he said holding his stomach.   
Harry beamed, “Really?” Draco nodded, and Harry smiled. “You hear that Scorp? You’re going to be a big brother!” Scorpius giggled and Harry couldn’t help but smile. He had definitely made the right decision quitting, he decided. Nothing was worth leaving his family for that long. 

* 

Ten months later, just in time for Christmas, Ron’s water broke. Blaise had taken to fawning over him obsessively upon his return, and him becoming pregnant shortly thereafter, so the moment Ron had said it was time, Blaise had sprung into action, all but picking him up and carrying him toward the floo. Draco and Harry had merely laughed, following shortly behind their friends along with Pansy and Hermione. It was by far the most wonderful Christmas they had ever had.


End file.
